The present invention relates in general to anesthetic compositions and, in particular, to an injectable anesthetic composition comprising a specified mixture of chinoxicaine.
The disclosed invention includes an injectable anesthetic composition comprising a solution of chinoxicaine (hydrochloride diethylaminoethylamide 1-propyl-2 oxy-4-hydroxyquinolin-3-carbonic acid) in a pharmaceutically acceptable liquid vehicle. Other objects of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the processes and products, together with their steps, elements and interrelationships, that are exemplified in the following disclosure, the scope of which will be indicated in the appended claims.